


Светло горящие

by wakeupinlondon



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые реальности чудовищнее любой возможности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Светло горящие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brightly Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153143) by Silver Pard. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Retellings and Crossovers.  
> Беты: Персе, GredAndForge.

Человек, который отправляется в Афганистан в 865 году Древних, вполне счастлив, так как осознает — счастлив он лишь оттого, поскольку понятия не имеет, что упускает. Он верит в Королеву и в страну. Он служит. Ему снится миловидная женщина — не хорошенькая, но добродушная, с красивой улыбкой.

Человек, который возвращается из Афганистана, кричит по ночам.

Ему снится земля и то, что Под, и звезды, светло горящие.

***

— Ты веришь, что каким-то событиям суждено произойти? — спрашивает человек, чьего имени он не знает. — Что в ином мире или в иной жизни, в прошлом или в будущем, мы уже встречались, сражались плечом к плечу, компаньоны и друзья против всего мира?

— Нет, — говорит солдат, недавно вернувшийся из Афганистана; с синяками под глазами, руки в карманах дрожат. Он лжет, он всегда ощущал что-то подобное. И это чувство стало лишь сильнее после того, как он заглянул в мир-под-миром.

— И я нет, — говорит незнакомец, хватает его за рукав и начинает идти.

— Куда мы направляемся? — спрашивает солдат.

— Это имеет значение? — спрашивает незнакомец.

— Я даже не знаю твоего имени, — говорит солдат.

— Можешь называть меня Шерри, — незнакомец подмигивает. — А я буду звать тебя Джеймсом.

— Но меня зовут...

— Не говори мне! — восклицает Шерри.

Джеймс, который до того, как оказался Под, был Джоном, улыбается, как умирающий, и идет, прихрамывая.

***

— Легенда, — шепчет человек, чье имя не Шерри, ему в ухо. — Вот кем мы должны быть.

— Я не верю в судьбу, — говорит солдат, кому снятся звезды, множество безгубых ртов; формы столь необозримые и непостижимые, что для того, чтобы смутно их обрисовать, приходится пользоваться такими словами, как конечности, рты и глаза.

— И все же, — говорит человек, которого сегодня зовут Нортон. — Это то, что мы есть. Так потомки смогут понять, что не должны преклоняться перед существами, которые склонили нас.

Солдат раскрывает ладонь, вглядывается в лежащие на ней монеты — бронзовую и серебряную, черную и медно-зеленую, за восемьсот лет они не изменились, с чего бы им? — в портрет королевы Альбиона, заключенный в оболочку, которую человеческое восприятие едва ли может постичь.

— Проигранная битва, — говорит он.

Другой улыбается.

***

Сперва он верит, что они одни. Это не так уж тяжело. Древние правили столь долго, история была переписана столь давно, любая идея о том, какой человеческая цивилизация была раньше, — либо догадка, либо легенда. Человечеству в целом предопределено принять вещи такими, каковы они есть. Гнилое слово — апокатастаз.

Его коллега — чье имя не Верне, не Сигерсон, не Нортон и не Раше — рассказывает ему о человеке, известном как М, тени почти столь же неизмеримой, как и Та, Кто Славится Победой. Он текстовое сообщение или знак граффити, повторяющееся послание от бездомного горемыки, шепот в телефонных проводах или череда битых ссылок в электронной паутине.

_Бегите_ , — говорит М, и они бегут. _Оставайтесь на месте, залягте на дно_ , — говорит М, и они смотрят, как полиция проносится мимо.

— Он Внутри, — говорит человек, чье имя сегодня Джим; шепот — будто благосклонность королевы, взмах грациозной руки во дворце Ее Императорского Величества.

В таком случае он обречен. Солдат думает о бескрайности звезд над их головами, о тьме под землей и тихих местах, где крики отдаются эхом вечно.

***

— Меня зовут Джон Уотсон, — шепчет он своему другу, когда они стоят над трупом одного из многочисленных племянников Королевы.

— Зачем ты мне это рассказал? — спрашивает его друг, хотя, конечно, и знает ответ.

— Кто-то должен знать, кто мы такие и что мы здесь делаем.

Его друг наклоняет голову, улыбается: 

— Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс.

В его глазах отражаются звезды. И, впервые со времен Афганистана, в этом нет ничего плохого.


End file.
